deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Undead RVD
Sex, Death, and Rock n' Roll ! The Guilty Gear vs. Darkstalkers tournament starts off with a bang! In this round we got two killer rock n' rollers going against each other. In this corner we got I-No: A sexy gutarist who serves the mysterious figure known as "That Man" and who uses her time-travelin abilites to change certain events in the Guilty Gear timeline. And in the other corner we got Lord Raptor! A zombie rock n' roll star who wishes to kill his former master Emperor Ozumu and conquere the entire Makai World. These two warriors will face off to see WHO IS DEADLIEST!? please vote to see who will win! http://deadliestfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:MrPacheco101/GGvDS_Round_1:_I-No_vs._Lord_Raptor Imhotep vs Saruman Look, I've already made it clear in the blog that you need to start being fair in the fight and count the votes fairly. This is a more specific warning to what will happen if you end the fight and have unfair results. You won't be banned but I will delete the fight if I discover you cheated, and I alreay noticed you changed some of powers and X-factors after some new facts came to light about the two warriors. This is your warning, I have a major issue with people who cheat on the fights. User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 02:30, November 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm starting to think you have double standard when it comes to votes, you are dealing out alot of half votes or no votes to Saruman supporters when there arguments are perfectly valid and every Imhotep supporter is getting full votes, even if there is somthing is there vote that is flawed or inncorect. User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 04:14, November 15, 2011 (UTC) I ment leon Vs anto or whatever his name was Him vs stroke is kinda unfairTomahawk23 22:57, December 3, 2011 (UTC) I ment leon Vs anto or whatever his name was Him vs stroke is kinda unfairTomahawk23 22:57, December 3, 2011 (UTC) oh my bad you just messed up the title you may wana change it thoughTomahawk23 22:58, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Leolab's third tourney, round 1. Sockpuppeting Freedom Okay you're free from your block. 20:17, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Come Back Bro Vote Exchange Deadpool vs. The Crow Title Cards 23:38, August 14, 2012 (UTC)}} Fury argument Dude, I need the Nick Fury argument now. If you're busy, or for whatever reason don't have the time to get around to it, that's fine. But if you can I need it done soon. Can you do it tomorrow? If you can't get it done by next week I'm gonna try to get someone else to do the argument. Tomahawk23 (talk) 20:46, September 21, 2012 (UTC) What? You agreed to do the Fury argument. Eh, you must've told me later or something, I must've been away. Doesn't matter now, it's fine dude. I can find someone else.Tomahawk23 (talk) 03:54, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Saints Row 3 Interview (Jain's perspective) Reporter "Guys, I am here with Jain Trollface, a former Army Officer now Saints" Jain "Indeed you are her but when the third steel war tournament ends, many of us, maybe even you, will perish." Reporter "Now, what is you thoughts on this whole tournament? What do You think will be the outcome?" Jain "This tournament includes many warriors, one however was chosen to ascend from the darkness that covers our world. I hope the one that ascends is me. My followers (homies) shall harden their hearts for the burdens to come show no mercy in the face of death, and prove that we are deadliest."That decent?Utter noob (talk) 05:57, December 15, 2012 (UTC)Utter noob Re: Interview Ok yeah this sounds like a good idea I would probably say something ike. " Thanks for having me here today" And then responding to the question would be "This tournament seems like a good way to get rid of the scum or maniacs that would try to harm the good people of Steelport. Like that guy Deimos I heard that he cooked up some Deckers and fed them to the other Deckers. And Teh-Boss-Man seems like he is getting way over his head with this. If these are the type of people that are loose in the city, then lets hope I win." Geekboy27 (talk) 06:20, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Geekboy27 Re:Interview "Guys, I am here with Mr. M. C. F--ker the Fourth, because being the Third is overrated, Claus." "Yo, what's good? M.C. Mothaf--a in tha hoooooooouse, boiz! Bringin' the bitches to tha yard!" "Now, what is you thoughts on this whole tournament? What do You think will be the outcome?" "Oh, well my man, simple, I'mma be wreckin' shit UP in this here tournament. Smackin' hoes with dildos and all dat good shit, you follow me? Ain't no one gonna win this tournament but me! Ya'll don't know jack 'bout Mistah EemCee Fucka! I have been blessed with the power of being a pimp by the most pimp didily pimp of all time, The Mighty Pimp-God-Overlord-Omega Man-Extremus, 'Lil Slim 'Nem Dray Dawg Boy K-Wayne 23 Cent Christ Brown West! I'mma be makin' bitches rain, puttin' some holes in hoes, and smackin' some sluts up in this bitch. Now this is for everyone else in dis here tournament, YA'LL GONNA LOSE, DROP OUT, F--KAS!" - 06:22, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Re: Saints Row 3 Tourney: Interview "Guys, I am here with Aaron Porter, a Former Navy SEAL now Steelport Detective." "Hey Undead RVD, thanks for having me." "Now, what is you thoughts on this whole tournament? What do You think will be the outcome?" "There is no doubt this will be immensley challenging. The kind of people I've heard are joining are probably borderlining serial killers if not have weapons to annhilate their foes. I suppose the last thing I want to do is kill anyone, I'm shooting to injure if I do have to face anyone, I'd rather cuff em' for firing on me and obviously I'll only return fire when fired on. The police inquiry into this is to ensure no one dies, and if possible, disperse this tournament, violence like this is on our streets and a death tournament will only have worse effects so that's where detectives like me get called up to find out more inside the tournament. Overall I want to try and keep the people safe more than anything, they are our priority and keeping violence like this off our streets is essential. The tournament will of course be challenging but as I've said, my aim is not to kill, but I will if I have too." Redkite (talk) 09:19, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Interview Here is the interview between you and me. I hope you don't mind the extra dialogue. "Guys, I am here with Teh Boss Man, a hardcore lover of the Saints" "Damn right, 3rd Street and proud (thumps his fist with his chest) "Now, what is you thoughts on this whole tournament? What do You think will be the outcome?" "You now how this will go down? I will personally take down every last one of the motherf*ckers and I will show no mercy. That's how the Boss would do it and that's how I'll do it. You better warn them SWAT punks and that poser Deimos that they got nothin but pain in their future when I drive this penetrator up their..." "Ok, that's enough. This is Undead RVD, signing out" --BeastMan14 (talk) 15:21, December 15, 2012 (UTC)